Spider of ZERO
by OUTCAST KING 101
Summary: Hello my name is Peter Parker the Spider Man, and the familiar of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière (why is that so darn long?), Gandálfr, and the sword of the people, and a... menace. Oh well... WARNINGS ANIME! HAREM! HUMOR! TONS OF BAD PUNS! PETER CRYING...ALOT(MAINLY BECAUSE OF LOUISE)!(discontinued. working on reboot. sorry for inconvience.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It is I the great Outcast king! This is my newest fan fiction that I have wanted to do for quite awhile and now I can. Basically this story is what if Louise summoned Spidey instead of Saito. Also a lot more girls will like Spidey for this harem.

Disclaimer I do not own Spiderman familiar of zero or any brands associated with them.

…

My life is the most complicated thing you'll ever seen… probably. Let me explain my life started getting weird when I was fourteen. During that year of my life not only was I bit by a generically altered spider which gave me amazing powers.

It was also the year my uncle was killed, murdered by ME though indirectly but that's another story for another time. Also during that year I met powerful enemies, my best friend betrayed me and my girlfriend was throw off a BRIDGE! Yeah pretty bad year you agree? Well my greatest adventure didn't take place on earth it took place on Halkeginia and that's where I met my true love.. You want to hear how it happened? Okay I have time it started one sunny day…

…...

"That will be one hundred dollars kid" said a middle aged looking man handing a laptop to a teen looking boy with brown hair and yellow eyes (/AN/ yes I know that in canon they're hazel but its my choice okay!?(Had to make him anime just a bit…)

"ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS?! Sorry here's the money sir" the boy said sheepishly handing the man the money. "It's fine Peter."

"Thanks again sir bye!" Peter said waving while holding the laptop under his right arm and waved with his left. As he walked he noticed a green orb

"What's that? (Its not dangerous my spider sense would warn me)"shakily he touched it and as soon as did it sucked him in before he could react (which is really fast mind you).

"UUUHHHH what happened?" as he woke up he noticed he was surrounded by people who spoke in what sounded something like French "Are they speaking French? Great the one class I didn't pay attention to is the one I need f***."

As he spoke several heads turned to him then started laughing except a few, then one girl with pink hair who just sighed walked up to him an kissed him!

"God woman if you wanted o kiss me you should have bought me dinner first"

After hearing this they all gasped before he passed out.

Look I know it sucked but give it a chance. It's just a prologue after all.

PEACE OUT!


	2. Prolouge part 2 louise

Hello! It is I the great Outcast king! This is my newest fan fiction that I have wanted to do for quite awhile and now I can.

Basically this story is what if Louise summoned Spidey instead of Saito. Also a lot more girls will like Spidey for this harem I don't know who yet but you can suggest some if you want.

Also shout out to spider-girls and PEJP Bengtzone V2 for reviewing first thanks!

Also if you like mega man I have a mega man fanfic as well.

Disclaimer I do not own Spiderman familiar of zero or any brands associated with them.

…

My life is the most complicated thing you'll ever seen… probably. Let me explain my life started getting weird when I was fourteen. During that year of my life not only was I bit by a generically altered spider which gave me amazing powers.

It was also the year my uncle was killed, murdered by ME though indirectly but that's another story for another time. Also during that year I met powerful enemies, my best friend betrayed me and my girlfriend was throw off a BRIDGE! Yeah pretty bad year you agree? Well my greatest adventure didn't take place on earth it took place on Halkeginia and that's where I met my true love.. You want to hear how it happened? Okay I have time it started one sunny day…

…...

"my name is Louise Franquiose le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the elemental powers… heed my summoning! AND BRING FORTH MY FAMILIAR!"

As soon as she finished a large explosion appeared in front of her leaving a large crater in the ground. Sitting there was a boy who looked to be their age who was rubbing his head muttering ow repeatedly. As the students saw him they started talking to each other discussing how Louise summoned a human. Looking confused the boy started speaking an unknown language which caused an uproar on how pathetic he looked.

"Everyone! Please be quiet" said a bald middle aged looking man wering glasses said.

"Mister Colbert! Can I get a new familiar there has to be a mistake! Nobles do not summon commoners!"

"This is a holy ritual of summoning! A ther will be no do overs allowed!"

"But…that…"

"please just continue the ritual."

To that the argument was over and she walked up to the boy and stated

"This is a once in a life time opportunity for a commoner like you…you better be grateful."

Still the boy looked confused as heck especially when she put her wand on his forehead and said "Pentagon of the five elements grant your blessings on this creature and bind it as my familiar." finishing her chant she kissed him completing the ritual. Walking back and blushing the boy started spitting and said " God woman if you wanted to kiss me you should have bought me dinner first." Which shocked many of the students as he passed out from stress. Looking at him she raised his hand to see the ruins.

…...

And that's a rap. So how was it? This was the prolouge the final part so thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 1 where the hell am i?

Hello! It is I the great Outcast king! This is my newest fan fiction that I have wanted to do for quite awhile and now I can. Basically this story is what if Louise summoned Spidey instead of Saito. Also a lot more girls will like Spidey for this harem.

And sorry for taking so long updating. AND peter WILL be using the costume and secret identity

Also I forgot to mention what peter/spider man looked like. PS peter is fifteen and eight months.

Peter Parker: skinny, slightly pale frame. Baggy brown hair that gets in front of his yellow eyes. He wears a grey underarm shirt with a white tee shirt over it. On top of that he wears a black hoodie. At his side is a tan satchel with his gear and laptop in it. Baggy brown jeans and black/grey sneakers.

Spider-man: looks like the costume from the ultimate Spiderman comics but with yellow irises in the lens, amazing spider man 2 like web shooters, and altered spider logos. Also has claws/talons.

Disclaimer I do not own Spiderman familiar of zero or any brands associated with them.

…

My life is the most complicated thing you'll ever seen… probably. Let me explain my life started getting weird when I was fourteen. During that year of my life not only was I bit by a generically altered spider which gave me amazing powers.

It was also the year my uncle was killed, murdered by ME though indirectly but that's another story for another time. Also during that year I met powerful enemies, my best friend betrayed me and my girlfriend was throw off a BRIDGE! BY A GREEN PSYCHO! A fellow super hero who was like a sister to me WAS EATEN BY A VAMPIRE!

Yeah pretty bad year you agree? Well my greatest adventure didn't take place on earth it took place on Halkeginia and that's where I met my true love.. You want to hear how it happened? Okay I have time it started one sunny day…

…...

Previously on Spider of Zero

I was going to fix my laptop…

It was time for me to summon my familiar…

When BOOM I'm there…

It was unbelievable! How could I summon a peasant…

So I guess I'm stuck here now…

Now he must be…

Now I got to be the…

"SPIDER OF ZERO"!

Opening: welcome to my life-Simple plan

Opening starts out with peter being sucked into the orb.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

(shows peter crying tearing up on the roof of the school)  
>Do you ever feel out of place,<p>

Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you?<p>

(Shows Peter looking at people there oddly)  
>Do you ever wanna run away?<p>

(shows peter looking out a window Longley)  
>Do you lock yourself in your room<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you're screaming?<p>

(shows Spidey hiding in a corner at the ceiling in a web hammock crying looking at a photo album)

No, you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me…<br>(shows peter yelling at Louise with tears in his eyes)  
>To be hurt<br>To feel lost  
>To be left out in the dark<br>To be kicked when you're down  
>To feel like you've been pushed around<br>To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one's there to save you…<p>

(Then shows peter running away. Cuts to roof with Spidey sitting up there)  
>No, you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life…  
>(shows photos of peters childhood from being a baby to age ten)<br>Do you wanna be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more  
>Before your life is over?<br>Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>While deep inside you're bleeding…<br>(shows Spidey walking away from the girls who are attempting to comfort him causing him to just run faster)  
>No, you don't know what it's like<br>When nothing feels all right  
>You don't know what it's like<br>To be like me…  
>(shows photos of peter from age eleven to present.)<br>To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark

(shows peter laying on a pile of hay)  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you

(shows uncle Ben then Gwen then finally Janet all fading away with screams sounding when they disappear)  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life…  
>(shows Spidey just sitting in a hammock of webbing looking in a photo album till he notices something and looks at you.<p>

Then view raises to window. Shows the title "the Spider of Zero" in red, blue, and pink.)

…...

"Uhhhh… where the hell am I?" Peter questioned hazily as he started waking up.

Looking around he saw he was in a medieval styled room. The floor was made out of stone. On one wall was a large dresser with a huge mirror sitting right above it. On the wall opposite of the dresser was a queen sized bed with silk curtains. To he left he saw a balcony and to the right a door. Then he heard a female voice say " Good your awake."

"What? Wait you're the girl who kissed me! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

Hearing that she just sighed and just started taking off her clothes before throwing them in his face.

"Huh…AHHH! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"

Not listening she put on a night gown and commanded

" I want you to clean those."-"WHAT?!"-"Also I need you to get me a set of clothing ready for tomorrow and if you behave*yawn* I'll make sure to feed you"-" FEED ME?! Ohhhh crap…"-" every night..".

After that conversation she fell asleep while Peter noticed something

"HEY WHAT ABOUT THIS CHAIN" receiving no reply he looked up and saw that she was already asleep.

-skip to morning-

"Hey wake up" peter said poking her "huh who are you? Oh right the summoning yesterday." Louise muttered looking at him. Throwing some clothes at her he said "Here's your clothes." "Huh?" "you said get clothes for you in the morning so here you go." "Huh you remembered the panties." hearing this Peter blushed madly turning his face completely red.

"Dress me." "WHAT!" "Dress me." she repeated looking at him sternly. "But…" "No buts. The nobles do not dress them selves that is the servants job." grumbling he muttered fine and started dressing her and as he clipped her cape he asked

"Hey pinky could you like unchain me?" "what?" "You herd me could you unchain me? I wont run away. After all I got no where to go…" the last part he grumbled, "fine." she said taking a key and started unlocking the collar. "(Wow she's actually kinda cute when she's being quite.)" "What?" "I didn't say anything."

"follow." She said walking to the door. Seeing his confused looked she continued "You're my familiar you're supposed to follow." "oh coming." he said following her out the door.

"Sooooo where we going?" Peter questioned looking at her.

"breakfast." she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"cool."

(snap to breakfast)

"Yikes! That a lot alot of food! So where do I go?" "Hm?" "where do I sit? I can tell I'm not aloud to sit at the table so where do I sit?" he questioned puzzled. Hearing this she sighed and pointed to the floor where a plate with bread on it.

"Oh… how did I not guess that?"

As he started to sit down Louise did a fake cough.

"Hm?" looking up he saw she was pointing to her chair.

"Oh. OH CRAP!" leaping up he pulled her chair out chuckling nervously.

(skip by a few hours)

Later that day peter was walking around the court yard where multiple second years were getting to know their familiars.

"God… it sucks being in the same boat as AHHHH"-as he was talking a strange circular creature with one eye floated in front of him. Stumbling back he walked into someone.

Looking around he saw the person he walked into was a maid with black hair and blue eyes.

"hey you okay?" he questioned looking at her. "yeah oh no!" she said before looking down seeing she dropped the piece of cake she was delivering. Noticing this Peter went to pick up the piece of just as she did causing their hands to touch. This caused both to pull their hands back blushing.

"Uh… Hi." Peter said blushing. "hi." the girl said who like peter was still blushing.

"hey I know you." the girl said suddenly.

"Huh"

"You're Miss Valliere's familiar!"

"Uh yeah how do you know that?"

"It's pretty big news, this is the first time a human has been summoned."

"PEASENT! WHERE IS MY CAKE!" yelled a voice interrupting their conversation.

"Oh I have to go bye Pet-" "No I'll do it."-but"-"it's okay."

Walking over he saw the voice belonged to a second year male with wavy blonde hair with a large mole like creature sitting on his lap. Sitting next to him was a girl the same age with large blonde hair that reminded Peter of the eighties who was petting a small frog. As he blabbed on about how great and matching his familiar was for him Peter walked over and slammed the cake on the table (not before spitting in it of course ;]) "Enjoy your cake."

Before he could say anything he saw something behind peter that clearly scared him causing him to say nervously

"Montmorency! Lets go under that tree it's getting too hot here he said dragging her to a tree far away. Turning around he saw a girl in a brown cloak and basket running around calling "Guiche! Guiche! Oh darn! I was sure I saw him…" Seeing this Peter realized that Guiche must be cheating on them. "Hey, are you searching for Guiche?" "Yes! Do you know where he is?" "Yep. He's over there under that tree." smiling she exclaimed "Thank you!" before running off towards Guiche. Amused peter watched as Guiche tried to get out of the predicament of the girls knowing he cheated on them which ended when they both slapped him causing everyone including peter to laugh. Then Guiche saw Peter and put two and two together realizing peter was the snitch.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE THESE FINE LADIES CRY?!"

Snickering Peter laughed out "CRYIMG!? I didn't see crying show of hands who saw crying no one? Who saw lividness towards this blonde?" after he said that all hands shot up.

"YOU!YOU! I CHALLENGE YOU SIR TO A DUEL AT NOON!"

" Kay, I'll kick your d**mn a$$ any time any where."

(to be continued)


End file.
